djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battalion
The battalion was a popular unit designation utilized by various military and even mercenary forces throughout the Galaxy, but was normalized by the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars and later by the Galactic Empire. In the Galactic Republic's Grand Army, Battalions were usually comprised of four companies, resulting in around 600-660 combat personal per Battalion. Four Battalions formed a Regiment. The Separatist Alliance likely had a similar makeup for their own unit variant. After the reformation of the Galactic Republic as the Galactic Empire the battalion remained largely the same in size, however they were each named after a specific purpose, foregoing the old days where Republic battalions often had specialized nicknames that reflected a deeper meaning, or "shiny" battalions that didn't have names that specified their purpose. While nicknames could still be utilized for Imperial battalions these were rarely mentioned, looked at or considered by Imperial commanding officers and were usually coined by troops within the battalion as means of forming esprit de corps. Famous Battalions, Galactic Republic 1st Elite Battalion 3rd Attack Battalion 4th Marine Battalion 5th Escort Battalion* 5th Commando Battalion* 8th Battalion 12th Dredd Battalion 14th Armageddon Battalion 17th "Krayt Dragons" Attack Battalion 18th Battalion 22nd Blackout Battalion 31st Nexu Battalion* 31st Special Operations Attack Battalion* 32nd Special Operations Battalion 37th Elite Operations Battalion 39th Armoured Hawk Battalion 42nd Shadow Battalion 43rd Battalion 49th Siege Battalion 52nd Wampa Battalion 53rd Artillery Battalion 55th Stealth Battalion 56th Battalion 57th Advanced Recon Force Battalion 61st Strike Fury Battalion 69th Siege Battalion 73rd Stealth Battalion* 73rd Ion Battalion* 75th Special Operations Battalion 77th Nighthawk Battalion 79th Sandmins Battalion 82nd Nightfall Battalion 83rd Mjolnir Battalion* 83rd Attack Battalion* 85th Assault Battalion 87th Shadow Battalion 88th Shock Battalion 89th Shadow Battalion 93rd Battalion 104th Battalion 109th "Red Nova" Special Forces Battalion 115th Punisher Battalion 121st Attack Battalion 122nd Advanced Recon Commando Battalion 124th Stealth Battalion* 124th Ghoul Battalion* 127th Wrecker Battalion 135th Battalion 156th Megalodon Battalion 167th Stryker Battalion 183rd Valentines Battalion 212th Attack Battalion 213th Attack Battalion 237th Elite Battalion 277th Military Police Battalion 294th Siege Battalion 303rd Attack/Defense Battalion 313th Battalion 314th Medical Battalion* 314th Phoenix Battalion* 331st Acklay Battalion 382nd Siege Battalion 396th Siege Battalion 404th Jaguar Battalion 412th Special Environment Battalion 414th Tactical Battalion 426th Hydra Battalion 431st Valkyrie Battalion 433rd Paratrooper Battalion 438th Masstif Battalion 442nd Siege Battalion 458th Armoured Battalion 486th Trench Battalion 492nd Heavy Hitters Battalion 502nd Ghost Battalion 505th Jump Battalion 555th Death Reapers Battalion 567th Magma Battalion 568th Keonozac Battalion 591st Attack Battalion 594th Hellbent Battalion 607th Zillo Battalion 612th Attack Battalion 636th Volunteer Battalion 645th Attack Battalion 646th Screech Battalion 675th Blue Devils Battalion 698th Battalion 707th Seeker Battalion 710th Attack Battalion 761st Attack Battalion 772nd Orion Commando Battalion 777th Blackout Battalion 827th Execution Battalion 829th Advanced Recon Commando Battalion 832nd Infiltration Battalion 845th Night Fury Battalion 901st Inquisitor Battalion 909th Bolt Battalion 925th Carolean Battalion 959th ARC Battalion 967th Riot Battalion 981st Shock Battalion 1237th Battalion Execution Battalion Lancer Battalion Carnivore Battalion Wampa Battalion Rancor Battalion Zillo Battalion Firebolt Battalion Flame Battalion Hawk Battalion Demon Battalion Moquito Battalion Hornet Battalion Nightfall Battalion Nighthawk Battalion Blood Battalion Stealth Ops Battalion Siege Battalion Medical Battalion Red Dusk Battalion Red Fox Guard Battalion Cardinal Attack Battalion Surveillance Battalion Battalion Classes Army of the Galactic Republic [Attack Battalions that are outfitted with heavy weaponry, elite units, or extra combat personnel for assaults. Defense Battalions tasked with holding down fortifications, planets, occupied worlds, or locations due to the current mission objective or due to their being of high value. Tactical Battalions that utilized excellent formations, tactics, strategies and combat formations. Jump Battalions outfitted with jetpacks or prototype repulsorlift vehicles that could ascend to great heights Siege Battalions equipped with heavy weapons, vehicles, explosives and artillery. Usually with attached logistics battalions that maintained supplies needed for lengthy long range sieges. Medical Battalions dedicated to providing medical aid and supplies to assist other units or health institutions in regards to the healing and tending of the sick and wounded, as well as possibly working to prevent and quarantine outbreaks. Logistics Battalions responsible for transporting vital equipment, supplies and recruits to pre-existing units and formations on the front lines. DESIGNATIONS Wrecker Possibly one of a kind, but likely to determine demolitions and deconstruction. Seeker Possibly one of a kind, denotes a battalion that seeks out targets or information at all costs. Armageddon One of a kind, used to describe a tragic event or foreshadow destruction on a massive scale. Nighthawk One of a kind, represents this battalion's ability to hunt in a predatory manner during nocturnal operations. Fury One of a kind, represents this battalion's ability to launch and coordinate aggressive but effective assaults during nocturnal operations. Dragon One of a kind, depicts combative prowess, durability and survivability in a specific event. Wampa One of a kind, denotes durability, stamina and aggressive behavior in battle. Hawk One of a kind, implies a predatory demeanor and the ability to move in for a swift kill. Carolean One of a kind, means that this battalion is dedicated to the "spirit of the offensive". Rancor One of a kind, implies a certain viciousness, weight, and long-term survivability. Hydra One of a kind, used to imply that they are un-killable and capable of attacking on many fronts. Demon One of a kind, and meaning that they are destructive, frightening, and deceptive. Sandminds One of a kind, implies high adaptability in desert environments. Battalion Classes, Galactic Empire Line Consisted of three line companies and one assault company. Assault Comprising of one line company, a repulsorlift company, and two assault companies. Repulsorlift Consisting of three repulsorlift companies and one scout company. Armor Made up of one breakthrough armor company, two attack armor companies and one repulsorlift company. Artillery Comprised of three artillery batteries and an assault company. Missions Four special mission companies.Category:Unit Category:Battalion Category:Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic